fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rich Harmon
Rick Harmon is a main character and major supporting protagonist of the 1991 natural horror/monster film Alligator 2: The Mutation. He is a police officer and the partner of Detective David Hodges. Background Practically nothing is known of Harmon's past, other than that he had an abusive father, who he hated, and became a police officer for a career. Alligator 2: The Mutation Harmon made his debut in the film at the police station, giving Detective David Hodges the file on the missing family members of a young friend of his, and informed him that a severed foot was found nearby a boathouse. Though he wanted to go with him, Hodges left alone. He later appeared at Vincent Brown, a local tycoon's country club, where he was ordered by the mayor to put Hodges under house arrest, handcuffing himself to the latter. However, as they left, the latter conned Harmon and left him handcuffed in a bathroom stall. He later managed to get the attention of a pair of fellow officers, being freeded by the mayor's daughter, Sherri, with them being caught in that embarrassing position by a reporter. Though he seemed sure his career was over, Sherri assured him otherwise, as Chief Clarence Speed was her godfather. At the station, Harmon was suspened, but was quickly made Hodges' partner in the latter's hunt for the alligator that had been killing people. As he left, he charmed Sherri, and they went on a date, beginning a romance. When they reached his apartment, Hodges was waiting and interrupted them, forcing Harmon, who had been drinking, to take a cold shower. After they left, after picking up Hodges' wife, who had information on the alligator, they went down in the sewers heavily armed to kill the beast. However, all their efforts failed, even two sticks of dynamite didn't even slow it down, causing Harmon to state that it was unstoppable before they existed a manhole. When they got to the surface and learned from Sherri and Mrs. Hodges that the professional alligator hunters summoned by Vincent Brown(because of the threat it posed to his plans for the weekend), Harmon stated they had no chance against it. After Chief Speed arrived, Harmon and Hodges left with him to stop the alligator hunters, led by Shai "Hawk" Hawkins. After Hawk and one of his teamed were rescued, the former joined Harmon and Hodges, and they set out through the sewers after it, using Hawk's experience and instinct to track it. Though the bomb made by the trio was eaten by the alligator, which broke the detonator, Mrs. Hodges arrived and gave her husband a hypodermic spear filled with poison. As he learned that the bomb could go off at any point, Harmon stated it was starting to get fun(in a sarcastic way) as he went back down in the sewers first. Again relying on Hawk, they tracked the alligator, but failed to keep it from reaching the lake area, which was crowded with people thanks to Vincent Brown, who had Chioef Speed murdered before he could clear the area. After they got there, Brown was killed by the alligator, and Harmon, Hodges, and Hawk went out after it in a boat, which was turned over and Hawk was killed by the alligator. A helicopter arrived, and while Harmon was quickly picked up, he refused to leave without Hodges, who managed to stab the alligator with his poison spear. After he was picked up, informed of his partner's uncertainty of the poison's effect, sadly lament Hawk's death. Now armed with rocket launchers, Harmon reminded Hodges of Hawk's earlier statement that the alligator would eventually go home, and they went back into the sewers to look for its nest. When they found it, Harmon's shot missed, but Hodges managed to destroy the alligator, blasting it to pieces. When they returned to the surface, harmon embraced Sherri, happy to see him alive, but saddened by the death of her father, who was murdered by Vincent Brown. Here, after he told Hdoges he'd see him around, the latter openly acknowledged him to be his new partner(and possibly his first, as Hodges was known for working alone). Skills Due to being a rookie, all the skills Harmon had during the film were not very impressive compared to those of the much more experienced David Hodges. However, he was shown to be a natural and fast learner and had a lot of nerve, shown when he fearlessly backed up Hodges during the hunt for the mutant alligator. Personality Rich Harmon has shown to have a short temper at times, especially if humiliated, he showed to have a strong sense of loyalty and honor. He openly admitted that, as a child, he hated his father for his abusing him. Afte rhe met Sherri Anderson, the two fell in love, and he showed to care for her very much, despite a brief argument they had which almost ruined things for them. He appeared to have sympathy for her when her father, the mayor, was murdered. He, along with David Hodges, his partner, both had great respect for the professional alligator hunter Hawk, who used his experience and knowledge to aid them in the hunt for the mutant alligator terrorizing the town. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alive